Chaos Theory
by FanaticallyFranticWritings
Summary: I live Lima Heights with my brothers. They call us no good and trash. My older brother, Cooper, works in a car garage after dropping out of high school and my brother Ray is a troublemaking theatre nerd. We always kept to ourselves then it happened. The Fabray family moved in. (Bram, Cooper/Franny, Faberry w/gender! swapped Rachel)


**Title:** Chaos

 **Rating:** R (Adult and Sexual Situations)

 **Summary:** I live Lima Heights with my brothers. They call us no good and trash. My older brother, Cooper, works in a car garage after dropping out of high school and my brother Ray is a troublemaking theatre nerd. We always kept to ourselves then it happened. The Fabray family moved in. (Bram, Cooper/Franny, Faberry w/gender! swapped Rachel)

 **Faces:** Male Rachel is Tyler Posey because Ray and Blaine are fraternal twins and Cooper is Milo Ventimiglia

 **Things:** This is another crossover with The Outsiders. So Blaine would be Pony, Cooper is Darry, and Ray/Rachel is Sodapop. This isn't really a plot crossover just a universe and character blending

 **Chaos**

Blaine wakes up at the sound of a loud car horn and his curly hair all over his head. He pushes his hair back and grabs one of his pillows and tosses it across the room hitting his twin brother Ray in the head with a pillow. He groans as he gets out of the bed then he walks over and kicks Ray's bed.

"Get up, Raymond." Blaine leans down and starts to shake him, "Come on. We have to work."

Ray grabs his shirt and pushes him back, "Get away from my bed."

"I set the alarm for you. Now get up and don't push me again."

Blaine starts walking back to his bed as Ray jumps up and jumps on to his back and tackles his against the bed and puts him in a headlock. He tightens his hold on Blaine's neck as Blaine struggles then pushes him off before pushing Ray and jumping on top of him. The brothers start to wrestle and roll around the floor with one another knocking into the nightstand. Cooper opens the door and takes the top off his water bottle pours on the twins.

"Stop fucking around and get ready for work. You still have to make breakfast, Squirt. It's your turn."

Blaine stands up and shakes his head, "Asshole. Don't call me that. Just let me shower first."

"Just hurry up." Cooper pulls on his shirt and starts to button it, "we have to open today."

Cooper walks out of the room and Ray jumps up and smacks Blaine in the head before running into the bathroom with a high pitched laugh. Blaine mutters under his breath as he starts walking down the stairs. The Anderson Boys have lived on their own for the last five years after the death of their parents in a plane crash. Cooper managed to get custody of his brothers after proving that he can work and pay bills and take care of them. They barely get by but they have enough to live close to comfortable. With all three of the boys working they're able to stay above water.

Ray walks into the kitchen wearing a towel and sits down at the table starts to pour orange juice into the jars on the table before putting the carton down and picking up his glass. Ray and Blaine are three minutes apart in age and Ray never lets him forget it something that not only bugs Blaine but drives Cooper up the wall as well.

"What are you making?"

Blaine looks at him, "The same thing I always make. Eggs, toast, and oatmeal."

"I'm a growing man, Blaine. Look at me, I'm starved." Ray pats his flat stomach and stretches out, "Hurry up."

Blaine rolls his eyes dramatically and turns back to the stove, "Put on some clothes."

Ray stands and walks into the laundry room changing into his blue work jeans and red shirt with the words Anderson Car repair across the shoulders and his name on the right side. He walks back into the kitchen and grabbed a plate starting to put food on it then puts it down on the table followed by another plate before he starts to fill bowls with oatmeal. The Anderson brothers had managed to create an assembly line of sorts in most all situations when moving about the house. It takes a lot for Cooper to raise his younger brothers being twenty one, barely older than them, and trying to be a good influence.

"Coop! Breakfast is ready." Ray yells then looks at Blaine, "Go shower, Squirt."

Cooper walks into the kitchen shoving his work hat on then sits down, "Thanks B."

Blaine smiles and runs down the hall to take a shower. As soon as the water hits his body he starts singing at the top of his lungs. Blaine doesn't sing much out of the bathroom anymore after the death of their parents Blaine stopped singing something that devastated his brothers. There are times where Blaine will catch himself singing outside of the shower before stopping himself immediately. Blaine gets out of shower and dresses in his uniform then tucks his shirt in. He looks in the mirror and moves his fingers over his hair before drying out the wild curls as much as he can then walks into the kitchen and sits down starting to eat his food.

"I'm going to cut your hours next week when school starts." Cooper drinks from the glass, "And you can take the truck."

Ray looks at him, "That's not fair. They have it set up where we can get out of school early for work."

"No." Cooper doesn't look at him, "School is important."

"You dropped out."

Cooper finally glances at him, "And now I work in a car garage."

"You own a business, what the hell are you talking about?"

Blaine looks at Ray, "He wants us to have more out of life."

"I like my job."

Cooper finishes off his oatmeal and the rest of his eggs and toast then goes over to the sink to start washing his dishes.

"Hurry up. Blaine you're working with me in the garage today and Ray I want you up front. And talk to people."

Ray slurps from his bowl, "No promises."

"I don't know anything about cars Coop."

Cooper shrugs as he washes Ray's plate then grabs the bowl, "Time for you to learn. You want a car this year right? All we can afford is a junked car so you need to know about cars. What if you're trying to get laid and the tire blows and you have to call me to come save you. Or worst, Ray,"

"Fuck that, you can walk." Ray looks at them, "We've been around cars our whole life. But he was a mama's boy."

Blaine smiles sadly at the memories of playing the piano with his mother and singing loud songs with her while dancing around the house. He stands up and puts his plates into the sink before they start walking out of the house and over to the truck. Cooper gets behind the steering wheel and Blaine slides into the middle with Ray getting beside him. Cooper pulls out of the driveway and Blaine stares longingly at the small three bedroom house made of fading brick and white shutters. He looks back out the window and moves his fingers over his hair slowly taking the hair bow that Ray hands to him. Blaine pulls his curly fro back into a bun on top of his head.

"Don't want to grease that curly mane up."

 **Chaos**

Blaine stares at the car and places his hands on his hips while staring at the car as Cooper talks with the top of his body in under the hood. He rolls eyes and puts down the wrench then shoves his hands into his pockets.

"I can't even hear you." Blaine looks toward the front where Ray is being yelled at by three blonds, "I'll be back."

He walks over and grabs a rag to start wiping off his hands as he moves to stand behind the counter while pushing Ray back a few steps.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm Frannie Fabray and this delinquent is deliberately disobeying me." Frannie crosses her arms in annoyance, "I want better service and an apology."

Blaine nods sincerely, "I apologize. My brother isn't exactly what you would call a people person and sometimes we forget that when we put him out front. How about you go help Coop with that Mustang."

Ray nods and stands up walking to the back, muttering under his breath and walking with a twist obviously mocking the older girl. Blaine looks back at her with a nervous expression.

"Once again we're very sorry. How can I help you?"

Frannie sighs, "Sam, explain it again."

"I'm pretty sure the starter is shot. We're new in town and we got lost then we broke down and this was the closest place."

Blaine nods, "Alright. I'll have my older brother pull your car in and he can give you a time."

He reaches over and picks up the phone and calls Coopers name over the intercom. He watches the way Frannie straightens up and fixes her hair as the oldest Anderson steps out with his hair hanging in his face and grease covering his hands. He wipes his hands off on his jeans and looked at her.

"Hey there, I'm Cooper Anderson. What's the problem?"

Blaine looks at him, "they think it's the starter."

"Alright, we can get that knocked out in no time. Maybe a few hours. We're finishing a car up right now." He grabs the tow truck keys off the hook then grabs a clipboard, "Alright, come on."

Cooper walks to the tow truck with Frannie walking behind him and quickly moving to be at his side before starting to talk about the trouble of finding good help and how devastated their parents would be if they had to wait.

"So…you're new here?"

The blond girl rolls her eyes and puts in her ear buds as she walks over to the chair and sits down before the male leans on the counter with a wide grin.

"Yeah. Sorry about her, she's not really happy about moving here. I'm Sam." He extends his hand, "And I don't like green eggs and ham."

Blaine smiles at him and shakes his hand, "Blaine Anderson."

"So you work here? Do you guys own it?"

Blaine nods, "Yes, well my older brother Cooper owns it. Ray and I just work for him."

Blaine looks at Sam and his features soften as he opens his eyes wide and leans down on his elbows and places his chin in his hand.

"What brings you to Lima?"

Sam stands up straight with his chest puffed out, "Our dad is Mayor. We lived with our mom until she got sick."

 _Fabray._ The name bounces around as he gets the images of Mayor Fabray walking around and going door to door for votes. Pretending to be a man of the people when he only used the poor for his campaign. He runs his fingers over his hair and nods slowly.

"That's cool."

Ray walks up front, "Cooper wants you to drive them to their house."

"Who's going to watch the front?"

Ray shrugs, "They can ring the bell when they get here."

Ray stands there watching Quinn who glances at him long enough to notice his cocky grin before she rolls her eyes and turns away from him as her cheeks heat up. Blaine nods and grabs the key going over to the truck with Sam and Quinn following behind him. He looks toward them as he opens the door and takes a moment to help Quinn into the car then he closes the door after Sam gets into the car. Ray walks around to the driver's side and gets then puts on his seat belt and carefully pulls out of the parking lot.

"Do you know where the house is?"

Ray looks at them, "You mean the large white house on the hill that overlooks everything? Yeah I know where it is."

"So obnoxious." Quinn pulls out a cigarette, "Can I smoke?"

"No I'm sorry." Blaine shakes his head, "Cooper will have a fit."

"Whatever."

Sam sighs, "Sorry about her. She can be _rude_."

They ride in silence as he gets closer to their house in the small town. Blaine glances at the beautiful blond siblings and he can't help but let his gaze linger on Sam before looks back out the window.

"I bet Frannie will be _late_. Again."

Sam nudges her, "Don't talk about her that way. She was in love."

"You're an idiot."

Blaine shifts as he speeds up when he spots the glorious white house in the distance with roses and sunflowers covering parts of the yard. Blaine stops at the gate and the camera points at the car and Quinn sighs to move and lean over Blaine's lap and wave outside the window before sitting back down. The gate opens and Blaine pulls up to the front and Sam gets out the car then helps Quinn. She barely spares Blaine a glance as she walks to the front door. Sam leans in the passenger window and stares at Blaine.

"It was nice to meet you, Blaine." Sam smiles, "I promise Quinn is much nicer once she gets to know you but she will _never_ be nice to you or anyone else in public."

Blaine nods with a smile, "I understand. My brother Ray is a pretty nice guy but something about being around people just changes him."

"Sam!"

Sam looks at Quinn then looks at Blaine, "See you later, Blaine."

"Sam."

Blaine watches Sam go over to the porch as Quinn says something to him and grabs the keys as she opens the door. He pulls out of the driveway unable to stop smiling.

 **[][][][]**

Blaine listens to the sounds of Cooper cooking and Ray singing loudly in the kitchen before he closes the bathroom door and scoots the chair under the knob. He turns on music then gets into the shower and closes his eyes letting his thoughts dance around his head. He moved his hand over his length, exhaling at the thoughts of the football team danced through his head before getting over very picture of Sam smiling at him with a shirt and waving at him before tugging his shirt off. Blaine moans as he presses his other hand against the wall.

"Blaine!"

"What?" He opens his eyes quickly, "Go away."

Ray starts to laugh obnoxiously, "What're you doing in there?"

"I'm taking a shower!"

"Why do you sound so out of breath huh? Pulling a quickie huh? Getting practice for the future? I can see your wedding day already, now present the groom and his hand. Blaine Anderson and his left hand!"

Blaine punches the wall, "Can't I have some _fucking_ privacy in this house? Fuck off Ray."

Ray laughs and walks down the hall as Blaine stares down at his slight erection imagining Sam on his knees before his with his blond hair pushed back and his wide mouth opening

"Hurry up and cum! I have a date." Ray hits the door then walks away, "Going in the room!"

Blaine watches his erection slowly lose the fight against Ray's voice. He runs his fingers over his hair and quickly finishes his shower before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He slicks his hair back while moving the chair then walks into the bedroom watching Ray looking the mirror. He changes into his boxers then sits on the bed and starts to towel dry his hair.

"You have a date?"

Ray shrugs, "I have a Santana Lopez."

"Liar."

"I'm serious, Squirt. She wants me."

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Didn't she have you egged with fertilized eggs?"

"Yes…" Ray grimaces at the memory as he turns to look at him, "but in her defense I didn't call her back."

Blaine stands and walks over to his dresser to pull out sweatpants, "She's such a bitch."

" _Hey._ I like her."

Blaine puts on a black headband to hold his hair out of his face, "Just…just be careful. Okay? Her father is so important…alright?"

"I got this."

Blaine sighs as he watches Ray walk out of them room before walking out and down the stairs. He quietly sits on the couch while Cooper looks through a pile of bills with a distressed look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

Cooper looks up, "Everything's fine. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Yeah sure." Blaine crosses his legs, "You know, I saw that the community theatre was going to start auditions for _Across the Universe_ and I think you would make a great Jude."

"I don't have time for that Blaine."

"You say that but…I think you could fit it in. I don't do things after school so I could run the shop during the afternoon while you're at practice."

Cooper looks at him, "No. You need to find something to do. You hear me? This year you're going to do something."

"There's nothing I want to do."

Cooper stands up, "Figure it out."

Blaine stands and follows him into the kitchen refusing to just let him walk away from him again. He knows that his brother is talented, he's heard him sing and he's seen him dance. He knows that his brother could be a huge star. He walks over to the counter and jumps up to sit down on top of the counter.

"Why are you fighting this? Why are you so content with being a mechanic when you can do so much more?"

Cooper clenches his jaw, "Blaine."

"There is so much that you can do big brother. You can do anything that you put your mind to and nothing can stop you." Blaine gets off the counter, "You just gave up."

Cooper grabs Blaine by his shirt and drags him into the living room and picks up the first bill with the bright red _past due_ on the front of envelope.

"I gave up! What about this Blaine? Look at this shit!"

Blaine tries to get free from him, "Let me go, Coop."

"Can you do this?" He picks up another bill, "I don't have time to play fucking pretend."

Blaine pushes him off, "You're an asshole…I just wanted to help…"

"Help by getting a life and stay out of mine."

Blaine looks at him and runs over to the door and throws it open starting to run down the street at full speed. Tears blur his vision and he can hear Cooper calling out for him. Blaine jumps over the fence and avoids the dog on the tire chain barking at him. He stops and leans down in an attempt to catch his breath then he stands and moves his fingers through his hair. Blaine walked into the diner in middle of town and walked toward the back where he usually sat and slouched down in his seat. The diner usually had a few regulars and the teens in town, rich kids on one side and heights kids on the other. That night the diner has its usual crowd of older patrons having their coffee and pie.

"You should cut your hair."

Blaine looks up, "Oh…Quinn right?"

"The one and only." She walks over and sits down taking a long drag from her cigarette, "Why are you crying?"

She takes out some napkins and throws them across the table over to Blaine who picks them up and wipes off his face.

"Do you care?"

She blows out a stream of smoke, "No."

Blaine watches her, studying her beauty and the way she effortlessly looks perfect with her hair hanging in her face and her pouty pink lips wrapped around death in an alluring way.

"You're beautiful."

Quinn looks at him, "That's a good way to get my attention."

"Yes, well you are."

"Are you gay?" She grins putting the cigarette out on the table, "Because you're cute."

Blaine smiles, "Gosh, thank you. I am gay though. How did you guess?"

"Guess? Sweetheart, it's not a secret." She snaps her fingers, "Bring him the same thing." Quinn lowers her hand then looks back at him, "So, tell me about your suck ass town."

 **Chaos**

"Blaine!" Ray leans out the car window shouting his name until Cooper roughly pulls him back into the car, "I'm not Blaine. Grab me again and I'll kill us both."

Cooper grips the steering wheel, "I…I didn't mean to lose my temper. He…he just needs to grow up."

"Blaine doesn't need to do anything." Ray sighs when they stop at the red light, "he's right though and don't be a dick about it because he is. You gave up everything for us. We appreciate it and you but that doesn't mean you have to just stop."

Cooper shakes his head, turning down the street. He knows that Blaine means well because he always means well and he always wants to help someone and be there for his brother.

"I just can't. Not right now. You guys finish high school and maybe." Cooper turns down another road, "You two mean more to me than some fucking musical. Bottom line. I'll do anything to keep you out of a boys home and together."

Ray smiles, "We know that…just ease up on Blaine. He thinks you hate him."

"I don't…he looks like mom."

"More every day. Especially with that stupid smile that's always on his face." Ray points out the window, "There he is!"

Cooper pulls up to the diner and Ray jumps out the car then looks over his shoulder,

"Coming with?"

Cooper shakes his head and takes money out of his wallet, "Here, if you need to take the bus or something…tell him I'm sorry."

"It'll mean more coming from you."

Cooper smiles and drives off with Ray watching him until he can't see him anymore. He walks into the diner and hugs the first waitress he sees then goes over to Blaine and Quinn. He watches Blaine scoot over to make room for him. Ray picks up the half of Blaine's burger and takes a long huge bite.

"On a date, Blainers? You know why I'm not on a date and getting my schlong polished? Because you ran off." He drinks from the cup, "And she must be the reason you didn't answer your phone."

Blaine sighs, "Ray…not now. I don't have my phone."

"Right." Ray looks at Quinn, "Did you tell her she's sitting on the wrong side? Someone as cute and delicate as her could find themselves in an unfortunate situation. I mean a girl like that…a boy like me would love to get to know."

Quinn reaches across the table and grabs his nose between her fingers, standing as she starts to twist harder.

"Listen to me and listen carefully." Quinn speaks in a calm voice, "And stop squirming. If you ever so much as look at me again I will kick your balls into your stomach." She releases him and pushes him back, "Come along, Blaine. You can walk me home and I'll my driver bring you back."

Blaine stands and goes over to Ray, "Are you okay? Tell Coop I'll be home later."

"Psycho bitch…just be careful Blaine." Ray stands up, "She's so _mean._ "

Blaine smiles and pats Ray on the top of the head then turns to follow Quinn out of the diner and to catch up to her. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the red bandana to use as a headband and keep his hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry about Ray. He's harmless, I promise. He just thinks he's funny. See, he was picked on all the time and he uses that whole 'bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks' thing as a defense mechanism."

Quinn looks at him, "He's cute."

"Never tell him or anyone else that. His kind of girlfriend is Santana Lopez and she's head Cheerio. She'll have you hit with a million slushed drinks and they're cold drinks. Getting ice in your underwear sucks."

Quinn laughs and links their arms, "You're my friend now."

"Is that how it works?"

She looks at him, "In my world it is."

He looks at her, watching the way she holds his gaze. She seems like someone that never hears an honest to God no and he decides against being the first.

"Well alright, thank you for dinner. I do owe you."

She shakes her head, "No you don't. It's not _my_ money. Might as well spend every red cent."

"Must be nice."

"I suppose." Quinn shrugs, "You run away from home and people come looking for you. I run away and no one bats an eyes."

"Yeah but I ran away because my brother is a jerk." Blaine shrugs, "He's an asshole."

Quinn laces their fingers, "Which one?"

Blaine laughs, smiling widely until a large black car pulls up and the backdoor opens but no one says anything. He releases her hand and kind of stands in front of her with his fist clenched.

"I've seen this on the news…you run while they beat me up and take my wallet."

Quinn laughs loudly, "Get in the car, Blaine."

"But…"

Sam pokes his head out, "There you are. I was so worried."

"No worries, Sam. Here I am with my own personal bodyguard." Quinn gets into the car, "He's _very_ cute _and_ gay."

Blaine gets in the car taking note of the blush on Sam's cheeks though the blond doesn't look at him and continues playing the game. Quinn stretches her legs out and looks at Blaine.

"Give the driver your address." She leans against Sam, "Maybe we can ride to school together."

Blaine smiles, "Thank you but I ride with my brother." He gives the driver his address, "And I know you wouldn't enjoy that."

"No. No I wouldn't."

 **Chaos**

It's midnight and Blaine sits on the couch watching home movies waiting for Cooper and Ray to come from. He looks at his watch then looks back at the movies again watching himself and Ray dancing back up to Cooper singing loudly. Blaine pulls his knees to his chest then places his chin atop of his knees. His grin grows wider when Cooper starts to dance. A bright light pours into the house so he quickly changes the input so he's watching Star Wars instead. He gets up and walks over to the door and opens it, cringing at the sight of Santana kissing Ray until he pulls back then she pulls out of the driveway, her expensive car almost taking out the mailbox. Ray walks up and smiles at Blaine.

"Hey buddy, waiting on me?"

"Did you have fun?"

Ray nods, "Yeah. We just rode around for a while then we went to the park."

"No "schlong polishing"?"

Ray pushes him, "A gentleman never kisses and tell."

"Which is why I'm confused at your lack of bragging."

Ray closes the door and pushes Blaine again while walking over to the couch to fall back and closes his eyes then looks at the television. Blaine crawls into the arm chair and looks at the clock then back at the screen.

"I bet he's drinking again."

Ray kicks off his shoes while pulling his shirt off, "Maybe. But are you surprised? He's a fucking drunk." He gets up from the couch and walks toward the kitchen, "But he's an orphan so what the fuck can you do?"

"Why do you act like you don't care?"

"Because I fucking don't." Ray walks into the living room a bottle of water, "I don't have the energy to take on his bullshit. He acts like he's alone in this and he's not." Ray sits down beside Blaine and put an arm around him then kisses the side of his head, "But I love you. I think you're both great. I love him too."

Blaine leans against him, "I love you too, Ray."

"It's us against the world, baby brother."

 **Chaos**


End file.
